Christmas Eve
by Halcyonna
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Kurt and Blaine try something new.  Unfortunately, things don't always work out the way we think they will.  Fluffy, smutty, angsty, and everything in between.  Dom!Blaine, Sub!Kurt, but not for the entire story.


Warnings: Dom/Sub, slash, orgasm denial, spanking. The middle of the story may be a little disturbing if you're sensitive to that kind of thing, but I promise everything works out by the end.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee! If I did, I would know exactly how our amazing new Klaine scene tomorrow night is going to go down!

It was Christmas Eve. Outside the window, twinkles of snow waltzed slowly, sweetly against a velvet sky. Listening to the soft, eerie, howls of wind pressing at the window, Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine, feeling warm and protected. He and his boyfriend were cuddled safely on the couch in front of the fireplace, captivated by the vibrant, dancing flames. Lifting his head off of Blaine's chest just slightly, Kurt saw the whirling hues of marigold and scarlet reflected in his lover's deep, expressive eyes. Kurt scooted up closer, nuzzling his smooth face against Blaine's slightly rough cheek, inhaling the cinnamon and spice from the cookies they had baked earlier.

He buried his face in Blaine's neck, and in response, Blaine hummed and tightened his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him to rest lightly on top of his chest and running a warm, gentle hand up and down his back. He so enjoyed the weight of Kurt's light, warm body. His hand trailed up to massage Kurt's neck and shoulders, soothingly kneading the tight muscle, and Kurt let out a contented moan. He slowly sank deeper and deeper into his boyfriend's warmth and intoxicating scent. His skin tingled and sang beneath Blaine's caresses as he positively lost himself in his lover's arms, safe and secure.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, baby?" Blaine murmured, his voice rich and thick. He pulled the fuzzy blanket away from Kurt's face and gazed into his beautiful eyes, filled with love and reflections of the glimmering snowfall. They had experimented with domination and submission before, but Kurt had wanted to take it a step further. Blaine was always so tender, so gentle, so afraid of hurting him, and sometimes he just wanted _more_. And for Blaine's part, he had been holding back from his natural instincts to dominate his boyfriend, to bring him to absolute heights of trust and pleasure and dependence, for he was petrified of doing anything that could possibly harm him. But they had decided that this night would be different. This night they would explore, test their boundaries, fully lose themselves in each other.

Kurt's wistful smile turned into a slight smirk as he pulled away from Blaine, nodding eagerly.

Blaine leaned close to whisper in Kurt's ear, gently wrapping his fingers around the boy's hand. "Remember your safe word, baby. Tell me to stop if you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable. I love you, sweetheart. So very, very much."

Kurt nodded. "Love you, too. Always."

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing Kurt wanted, needed him to be dominant and in charge tonight. He wanted this just as much as Kurt did, and he would give into this urge to claim his boyfriend completely and wholly. Kurt wanted him to be more forceful and demanding. He _wanted_ him to do this. Kurt had given him permission to do everything he had wanted to do, because Kurt wanted as much as he did. He could do this. He could do this. Kurt wanted and needed this from him.

"Very well, then," he said calmly, his voice stronger and more authoritative. Kurt felt his pants tighten almost instantaneously. He shut the blinds securely and ordered, "Strip."

Kurt's knees grew weak at Blaine's request, no, _command_ as he obediently removed his clothes and carefully folded them up. Blaine watched him hungrily, biting back a grin. Even in this situation, Kurt took such care with his garments.

"Good boy. Now go across the room, get the handcuffs."

"Yes, Master." Kurt took no more than two steps across the room before he jumped at the sharp sting of a hand across his bottom.

"Did I say you could walk?"

"No, Master." Kurt got on his hands and knees and crawled across the room, and Blaine's breath hitched as he watched his boyfriend's ass swaying slightly, the bright red handprint making him all the more beautiful.

"That's better," he stated simply, retrieving the handcuffs when Kurt reached him. He looked into Kurt's eyes carefully, hopefully not obviously, but saw only pleasure. Good. Kurt was enjoying this as well.

"Kneel, slut," he commanded, watching his boyfriend's cheeks flush with pleasure at the name.

"Good. Now, nose to the ground, hands behind your back."

Kurt did so.

"Beautiful," Blaine murmured, running a hand down the ridge of his back, teasingly reaching lower between his cheeks and dipping a previously lubed finger into his hole, reveling in his boyfriend's keening moans as he just barely brushed over his prostate before pulling away. Kurt's hips bucked, and Blaine immediately removed his finger.

"Oh, you'll need to be much more well-behaved than that if you'd like to come tonight, boy." He then used the handcuffs to fasten Kurt's hands behind his back. He reinserted his fingers, eventually adding two as he stretched his boyfriend slightly more roughly than he was used to, listening to his groans. "Listen to yourself, moaning for me like a whore, just as you should be." When Kurt was fully stretched, he inserted a butt plug, slowly at first, then surprised Kurt by pressing it sharply against his prostate. Kurt's back arched as he squealed and pressed himself against the plug.

"What did I say about behaving yourself, slut?" Blaine slapped his ass harshly, on top of the previous handprint. Hearing Kurt's moan, he smirked, knowing he was giving his boyfriend what he had wanted. But a moan wasn't an answer to his question.

He slapped him again, on the other side of his bottom. "Answer me."

"You said…" Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed the plug in as far as it would go, twisting slightly. "You said to behave, if I – if I want to come."

"And have you been behaving so far?"

"No." Three more fast slaps, on top of each other across the middle of his bottom had Kurt writhing, twitching away from the pain.

"No, what?"

"No, Master."

"That's better," he murmured, running a hand along Kurt's waist and kissing his bottom. "Now back up on your knees. Go across the room, get the box on the table," he ordered, gesturing toward a small black box. Kurt began to crawl across the room.

"No. Walk on your knees," Blaine smirked, knowing what was coming. As soon as he did so, Kurt gasped loudly, feeling the plug move inside of him, pressing against the inside of his hole. A voice called out behind him, "Don't come, or there will be consequences, believe me."

Blaine saw Kurt shiver slightly from the cold as he neared the window, and when he was sure Kurt was still occupied, waddling on his knees and drowning in pleasure as he tried not to come, he padded across the room and turned the heat up. Kurt was already naked, exposed and vulnerable, and he didn't want his lover to freeze.

Kurt returned, somehow having managed to clasp the box behind him in his handcuffed hands, earning him a loving smile and kiss on the hand from Blaine, who just couldn't help himself as he reached for the box, marveling at the beauty of Kurt's glasz eyes, pupils dilated from pleasure.

Opening the box, Blaine pulled out a black, ridged cock ring. He showed it to Kurt, who promptly moaned. He gasped, his face flushing as Blaine fastened it around his swollen, leaking member.

"Good boy. Beautiful."

"Thank you, Sir."

Overwhelmed with tenderness and his boyfriend's beauty, Blaine had to take a mental step back to force himself to be who he knew Kurt wanted him to be.

"Take my pants off."

Kurt automatically tried to reach with his hands, stumbling slightly as he realized they were cuffed behind him. He whined slightly, looking up at Blaine helplessly.

"If you can bring that box over here with your hands cuffed, you can certainly remove my pants. Use your mouth."

Kurt took the waistband of Blaine's pajama pants in his teeth, obediently pulling his pants down. He moaned as he saw Blaine's tented boxers, pre-come slick and wetting the front.

"I think you're forgetting something."

Struggling a bit more this time, Kurt still managed to remove Blaine's boxers, freeing his cock. The head shone with moisture, and the shaft was large, thick, almost pulsing with arousal. Kurt had to remind himself to breathe.

"Such a good little slut for me. All mine." Blaine grasped Kurt's hair and pulled him closer until his lips were right up against the head of his member.

"Do you want to suck me, whore?"

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir."

"Hmmm… I'm not convinced you really want to." Blaine feigned a sigh, stepping away from Kurt.

"Oh, please, Master. Please let me suck your cock. I need it filling my mouth, warm and heavy and thick. I need your hot come to shoot down my throat. Please, I need it so badly, I-"

"Very well." He grasped Kurt's hair again. "Suck."

Spreading his legs carefully to balance himself, Kurt opened his mouth and took in Blaine. He drew his tongue across the tip of Blaine's cock in the way he knew he liked, and was rewarded with a deep groan and the tightening of Blaine's hands in his hair.

"What a cockslut, so eager to taste me, to let me fuck your mouth."

Kurt groaned, face flushed deep in what Blaine assumed was pleasure as Blaine held his head in place and pushed himself in further. He obediently took him into his throat as far as he possibly could.

"You were just born for this, born for my pleasure, to obey me, to be my slave."

Kurt whimpered. Born to be Blaine's sex slave? But no… Blaine wouldn't… he didn't mean that, he couldn't mean that, did he? The man who had held him so tenderly….was this why? Was this what he expected from him, what he had truly wanted? This?

Blaine chuckled as Kurt continued to sob and whimper in pleasure. Grinning, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a remote, turning it halfway up.

Kurt almost lost his balance, he jumped so high. The cock ring began to vibrate, flooding him with pleasure, bringing him to the brink, yet at the same time wrapped around his cock and preventing him from coming. He let out a choked-up sob, pulling away from Blaine in the intensity of the pleasure he felt.

Blaine was quick to pull him back, willing to forgive him and forego punishment for disobeying, as he knew how strung out with pleasure Kurt already was. But he still reached behind Kurt, grasping the plug and pumping it in and out of him slowly, watching as he cried out in pleasure and leaned over, face resting on the floor, unable to hold himself up any longer.

And as quickly as Blaine had grasped the plug inside Kurt, he abruptly stopped.

Kurt groaned, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed at how much pleasure he was feeling, how much he was under Blaine's complete control.

"Would you like to come, slut?"

Kurt didn't even care anymore, he just wanted this to be over with, but he couldn't disappoint his boyfriend. He looked so full of pleasure, so strong… Blaine needed this. "Yes."

"Hmmmm…. You still don't sound too sure of that. Perhaps you need to earn the right to have the cock ring removed." Blaine turned the vibrating off, and Kurt whined at the loss of sensation. "Touch yourself."

Kurt hesitated. He felt so exposed already. Yes, Blaine had seen him like this before, but not so completely exposed and at his mercy. Blaine's clothes weren't even off, and – he felt a smack to his bottom.

"I said, touch yourself."

Trembling, Kurt wrapped his hand around his dick, still hard from the cock ring, and pumped slowly. Blaine was just sitting there, just watching him, and he had never felt so humiliated. This went on for only a short while, but it felt like _hours_. He bit his lip to hold back sobs.

Blaine had never felt more aroused in his life, watching Kurt touching himself on command, biting his lip as he held back moans and cries of pleasure.

"Beg."

Begging. He had done that before. He could do this. It would be over soon.

"Please, Master, please, I need to come so badly. I can't hold back anymore, it's just too hard. I need you, I need release, I need this so, so badly, I.. I just…"

"Well, I suppose you may. But wait until I give you the command." Blaine removed the cock ring, watching as Kurt writhed, and then gave the order. "Come, slut. Come for me."

And oh, that was that word again. Sweet, beautiful Blaine had just called him a slut, a pleasure-seeking, cock-sucking, good-for-nothing whore. He couldn't come, he just couldn't. His body willed him to, but his mind worked against him, it just wouldn't let him. Now when Blaine thought this was all he was good for.

Blaine looked confused for a moment, then decided that Kurt was testing him. "I see you don't want it quite as badly as you said, then, do you? That's okay. I'll be more than happy to punish you for disobeying me, after I've been so merciful in allowing you to come."

Blaine walked across the room and retrieved his belt. Kurt's eyes widened, and Blaine admired how flushed his face was, positively on the brink of pleasure. Without warning, he snapped the leather, bringing it across Kurt's ass and leaving a red, stinging, stripe.

And then he saw tears. Hot, wet, round tears, pouring from his boyfriend's eyes and rolling down his cheeks. "Gaga," Kurt sobbed, so humiliated, turning his face away from his boyfriend and his inevitable disappointment.

Blaine froze, his heart stopping in his throat.

"Baby?"

"Blaine… I can't. I can't do this," he choked out. "I wanted to… to be good… for you, for us. But it's… it's too much."

Blaine, still in shock, wanted to sob himself, heart pounding with the realization of what he had done to this beautiful boy who had trusted him with everything. This was his fault. He had done this, he had failed himself, his boyfriend, made him feel worthless, like shit. But no. He needed to calm himself, to be strong for his boyfriend.

He walked to Kurt's other side, so he could see his face. He didn't even want to reach for him to turn his head around, he was so afraid of doing anything that would harm his fragile, sobbing boyfriend, the love of his life.. He quickly knelt beside him, wordlessly interlacing his fingers with Kurt's as he removed the handcuffs and the plug. He turned sideways, twisting himself to lie on the floor next to Kurt, facing him.

Kurt's eyes looked at him in fear, waiting for the disappointment, the abandonment and pain. But then he saw the tenderness in Blaine's eyes, the love that he had hardly realized had been missing, and his broken heart began to hope again. His lover reached a tentative hand out to his red, swollen cheek and thumbed away a tear.

"Oh, sweetheart… my angel… I'm so, so, sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You're beautiful. I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured, kissing each swollen eyelid and the tip of his chin and gazing into his sad eyes. "You're my world, you're my everything, and I just…"

"Do you really think that?" Kurt whispered, his voice shaking. "That I'm a whore?"

"No, baby, no. No, no, no." Tired of holding back, Blaine reached for Kurt and pulled him into his lap, cradling him in his arms. He sighed with relief as he felt Kurt relax into him and mold to the shape of his body, inhaling deeply. "You're so beautiful, and you mean the world to me. You _are_ my world. You're so pure and lovely… I would never call you any of those names if I knew it would make you feel this way." He wrapped his arms around Kurt even more tightly, stroking his hair as Kurt pressed his face into his neck. "I forced myself to call you those names. I thought that was what you wanted."

Kurt took a deep, shaky breath. "It was… I just didn't know they would make me feel that way. Like you didn't even love me, or care about me, you were just using me… It just felt so real, too real. And when you told me to touch myself, it was so humiliating, with you just sitting there watching me. I was just too exposed, and then when you hit me…" he shuddered, feeling vulnerable.

Blaine was absolutely repulsed by himself. "Oh, Kurt, my precious… my love. I can't believe I did that to you when you didn't want it. I can't believe I did this to you. I don't know how I can live with myself. I love you so much, almost too much but I could _never_ love you too much. I can't tell you how much my heart hurts right now," he whispered against Kurt's temple, pressing a warm, sweet kiss against his cheek. "Just knowing that I hit you, that I called you that… You're so, so gorgeous and precious. I would never do things like that to make you feel embarrassed and ashamed and exposed, not unless I knew you wanted it, and I just… I thought you did. But you didn't. Not really. This is all my fault. I should have realized that. I'm just so sorry. I didn't take care of you like I should…"

Kurt's tears were letting up, and he touched Blaine's cheek, eyes communicating the words his heart felt but his lips couldn't form. _I love you, I love you so much, this isn't your fault… I wanted it. We just let it go too far. We know now… we're okay. We'll be okay._

Kurt shivered again, pressing himself closer to Blaine. He lost himself completely in his scent, in the love radiating from him, knowing that he was loved and cared for. Blaine was still the very same Blaine he had been earlier that night, the same Blaine he always would be. Blaine picked him up, pressing him against his chest and carrying him to lie on their couch that faced the window.

Blaine laid down beside him, opening his arms, and Kurt snuggled in close.

Blaine tightened his arms, breathing in Kurt's scent and gently rubbing his bottom, which was probably still sore. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, Blaine. I love you. Thank you."

"No, thank you. For forgiving me, for being so wonderful and beautiful that my heart melts every time I look at you. For being so brave to stop me.."

Kurt nuzzled into the nook between Blaine's neck and chest, smelling the scent he loved that always calmed him, so distinctly Blaine. "Mmmmm…. You're so warm. It's warmer than usual in here, actually. It's nice."

Blaine chuckled, pressing another kiss against his temple. "You were shivering earlier, so I turned the thermostat up when you weren't paying attention. I didn't want you to get mad at me for being so cautious or feel like I wasn't giving you what you need." He laughed, realizing how silly that was now. Kurt wheezed with laugher, burying himself in Blaine and surrounding himself with his absolute adorable, wonderful lover as they laughed together, realizing how ridiculous they both had been. He lost himself again in the feeling of wholeness and healing. Their gazes met, still gasping from laughter, as they leaned in and their lips met in a kiss, whole and sweet and healing.

"I love you, baby."

"You, too," Kurt murmured sleepily, eyelashes fluttering shut against Blaine's cheek.

Blaine arranged their position slightly, rubbing circles on his back and resting his lips against Kurt's temple as they drifted off to sleep.

The clock struck midnight, unheard by their sleeping ears. It was Christmas. Outside the window, a glistening blanket of slow graced the ground, still untouched. It was pure, beautiful, and whole. The wind hummed softly against the window in a lullaby to the sleeping lovers. They had tried something new. It didn't work out. But they still had each other, each warm and safe in the other's arms. And all was right with the world.


End file.
